Old Habits Never Die
by Phoenix Productions
Summary: Harry's seventh year is quite eventful. He finds out more information to guide him in his final battle with Voldemort. Voldemort has a relative who ends up at Hogwarts. After book 6 but doesn't have the HarryGinny romance. Three new characters.
1. The Beginning of the End

Harry arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ soaking wet. He wasn't feeling the usual delight that returning to Hogwarts brings. In fact, he was feeling quite melancholy. It was his seventh year and he didn't particularly feel like going. Harry knew that once he stepped foot on that long, scarlet train, his seventh year would fly by and he would no longer be able to return to Hogwarts, his safe haven and home. As Harry separated himself from the torturous Dursley's, he trudged on looking specifically for two faces. He inwardly smiled as he saw flashes of red.

"Hey mate!" Ron called running towards Harry. "Have you seen Hermione?" Ron looked past Harry searching for the last third of their trio.

"Well my summer was great how was yours?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, Harry. I just have some great news and I want to tell you and Hermione together! Well, while we're waiting how was your summer?" Ron asked turning to face Harry completely.

"You know the answer to that. I was with the Dursley's and that is torture in one of the oddest forms. And yours? You said you wanted to tell me something." Harry looked over his best friend as Ron spoke of practicing Quidditch all summer. Bill and Fleur took Ron and Ginny to France. Ron hadn't grown that much more. To Harry's surprise, he was almost Ron's height. _'I guess that means I've grown'_ Harry thought to himself. Ron's flaming red hair wasn't so long anymore but had obviously been cut. The only difference in Ron was his now fit body and increase in freckles.

"My goodness! These people are so rude!" Hermione huffed from behind Harry. Harry turned and faced Hermione. Her normally frizzy haired had smoothed down somewhat, and she was beginning to fully enter into womanhood. Harry quickly embraced Hermione and let Ron and Hermione hug. Harry could feel the awkward tension between the two and didn't understand why they tried to act like they didn't know they mutually liked each other. However, he was still happy that they weren't dating yet.

"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley cried, sweeping Harry into a bear hug. "Oh my goodness! You've grown so much! And they finally fed you!" The plump Mrs. Weasley continued to gush over how much Harry had grown. Harry had gotten much taller and was no longer skinny but lean and muscular. His jet black hair was still as unruly as Mrs. Weasley remembered and she ran a chubby hand through his hair, her eyes lingering on his lightning-bolt shaped scar.

"Hey Harry!" Fred and George said coming over to Harry followed by Bill, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Charlie. "Ready for your last year"

"Eh. I guess so. Another year of"

"We take N.E.W.T.'s this year so you'd better start paying attention in class Harry!" Hermione scolded. Ron snorted in the background earning a "you too Ron!" from Hermione.

"How's the business going?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"It's booming! We're already becoming a franchise and are hoping-"

"To extend our business further into Europe" George finished for Fred.

"We may even open a shop for muggles!" Fred said excitedly. At that moment puffs of smoke began to emanate from the train, signaling departure. Mr. Weasley hurriedly came forward and pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, m' boy how are you?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry anxiously.

"I'm good"

"Good. Good. Look please be careful. It's your final year and well…you know how things are each and every year. You never know who's lurking around the corner" Mr. Weasley stammered, nervously raking a freckled hand through his red hair. Harry had no idea what Mr. Weasley could possibly be getting at but he wished he would get to the point. Hermione and Ron were already getting on the train and Harry wanted to follow suit.

"Harry please tell me you won't go looking for trouble!" "I don't. It finds me!" Harry said becoming alarmed by Mr. Weasley's nervous and concerned behavior. Mrs. Weasley quickly came and pulled Harry away towards the pole which Harry had to walk through.

"Harry! Don't stray to far off grounds and always beware of your surroundings!" Mr. Weasley called after him. "You know He's always-" Harry never got to hear the rest of Mr. Weasley had to say since he was pushed through Platform 9 and ¾. Harry quickly got on the train and began to search for Hermione and Ron. Unfortunately, he walked into a trap. Green began to blur his vision and a cold voice filled his ears.

"Well, if it isn't Potty Wee Potter."


	2. Train Rides are A Hoot

I may change part of this chapter. I didn't flow the way would've liked it to. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Prepare for at least one more new character. By the way, thank you Roonil for reviewing first and I don't own anything except plot and unknown characters. 

"Well if it isn't Potty Wee Potter" Draco's steel voice called. Harry's blood began to boil at the sound of Draco's voice. He found himself standing in the Slytherin section of the train. He felt the door behind him trying to find the doorknob. Instinct told him to go for his wand but he knew he'd kill Draco. After witnessing Draco's feeble attempt to kill Dumbledore all Harry knew was death and revenge. "Why the rush Potter? Don't you care to join me" Draco said smiling in such a morose and sinister manner.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be getting your soul sucked out in a desolate cell in Azkaban?" Harry asked his eyes clouding with anger. Draco laughed and then slowly moved his hand to his pocket. Before either Harry or Draco could blink their wands were at each others throats threatening cut through their skin.

"You know the answer to that. They think they'll be able to keep an eye on me. It's one of those keep your friends close, your enemies closer thing. They don't realize that I'm not the problem. He's com-" Draco was interrupted by a loud "ahem."

"I suggest you stop before you both make a terrible mistake" Professor McGonagall said. Neither Harry nor Draco lowered their wands. "NOW!" she hissed. Harry and Draco lowered their wands slowly.

"It's far from over Potter" Draco mouthed.

"Harry please leave now. I will wait until you leave" Professor McGonagall said with strained patience. Harry left and stormed through the next two carts until he stumbled upon Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

"You look like hell Harry" Ron remarked absentmindedly. Ron and Hermione were discussing some seventh year event that Harry wasn't particularly interested in at the moment. He'd much rather find out what Draco was about to say about another person being the problem.

"I ran into Malfoy and the rest of his losers" Harry said raking a hand through his jet black hair.

"What! He can't possibly be here! How can they let-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence realizing Neville didn't know what had happened the night the Dark Mark appeared over the school.

"We'll discuss it later. Hey Neville how're you?" Harry said trying to ease the sudden tension that had just built up.

"I...I'm fine" Neville stammered.

"Neville...I'm so sorry! Malfoy crushed your plant when I was returning from the bathroom. I went to give it water. But don't worry I'll replace it" a beautiful girl said upon entering into the cart. She caught Harry's eye immediately. She had such a dark and mysterious beauty, and there was an elegance and gracefulness about her that she was completely unaware of.

"You know Malfoy?" Harry blurted out. "Yes. I do. Childhood...we'll I've known him since I was a young girl. So yes we know each other. You'd better come with me," Viviana said taking Harry's hand in her own. "Where are we going?" Harry asked. He wasn't mad, just confused.

"Go with her! You don't want to-" Ron was interrupted by a door hitting his face.

"Where is Potter?" Draco demanded storming in followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"None of your business" Ron yelled with a bloody nose.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Neville asked coming over with his wand. "Here, let me help you!"

"No! Neville, I'm fine" Ron said as Neville tried to heal his wound with his haphazard wand work. Draco looked around for Harry as Hermione followed Draco around making sure he didn't go in the corner where the girl and Harry were hiding.

"By the way, I'm Viviana" Viviana said trying to shake Harry's hand. It was nearly impossible since they were in the corner standing hip to hip with minimal breathing room.

"I'm Harry...Potter" he said taking her hand. Standing so close to each other, allowed Viviana and Harry to get a better look at one another. Harry saw dark brown eyes, long and thick eyelashes and pink lips. Viviana saw a strong jaw line, big emerald eyes and a small lightning scar. She ran her finger over the scar.

"Well I'm going to check to see if the coast is clear" Viviana said slipping out of the corner.

"Viviana! What are you doing here? With the Mudblood and her useless boyfriend?" Draco asked stepping close to Viviana.

"Draco please leave" Viviana asked mustering sincerity and patience.

"Awww I don't get a kiss?" Draco leered.

"Back away and get out!" Harry yelled coming out from the corner.

"Potter! Just who I was looking for. I-" "Draco...leave now. This isn't the time" Viviana said pushing Draco away. Something about the way she spoke and even moved reminded Harry of someone he had seen grow up or grown up with. He just couldn't think of who.

"Viviana you don't have to try to protect me" Harry said moving closer to Draco, "this is between me and Malfoy."

"I'm not protecting you, I'm protecting him" Viviana said motioning towards Draco. "Draco leave now"

"NO-"

"Before Professor McGonagall sees you in here...she's coming around again and if I remember correctly your two carts down...she's three carts away" Viviana smirked. Everyone in the cart looked through the small window in the door and saw Professor McGonagall talking with Hannah Abbott and some other Hufflepuffs. "Well..."

"Fine. Let's go. Viviana I'll see you in Slytherin" Draco said turning to leave with Crabbe and Goyle, "as I said earlier Potter...this isn't over." Nobody could comment on what Draco had said because Hermione began to shriek.

"Merlin! Ron look what happened to your nose!" Hermione immediately took out her wand to fix Ron's pig nose. "Neville what did you do!"

"Sorry I tried to stop the bleeding but then he ended up looking like a pig. I'm sorry!" Neville cried.

"It's okay Neville. Hermione will fix it" Viviana consoled, "just don't try that again...ever." Viviana put her arm around Neville and gave him a peck on the cheek. Harry raised his eyebrows at this peculiar sight.

"That's the only time that's ever going to happen" Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione finished fixing Ron's nose and then tapped him on the head with her wand. "OW! What was that for?" Ron hissed.

"That was for that comment" Hermione snapped.

"Hey! Put your robes on...we're almost there" Ginny said popping her head in.

"Hey aren't you coming in?" Ron asked.

"No...I have places to go and people to see!" Ginny said excitedly slamming the door behind her. As everyone was changing, Viviana sat back and watched.

"You aren't changing?" Hermione asked in a scolding tone.

"No...I don't want to wear robes until I find out what house I'm in" Viviana said.

"Oh. I thought Draco said you were going to be in Slytherin" Neville said nonchalantly. At the mention of Viviana being in Slytherin Hermione, Ron and Harry took a step back and became suspicious.

"I may or may not be. I'm going to wait and see. Why would you stop talking to me if I was? Of course you would. That would make all of you idiots, I'm here for a reason. I didn't just come in my seventh year because I thought a change would be nice. You all have no idea what secrets Hogwarts holds." And with that Viviana took her bags and left.


End file.
